


Spend The Night

by Cecil_hailtheglowcloud



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud/pseuds/Cecil_hailtheglowcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos have been together for almost 3 years and Carlos thinks he's becoming too boring for Cecil.<br/>Smut possible later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my horrible spelling or grammar, im not a writer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Welcome to Night Vale, no matter how badly I may wish that i did.

* * *

"And now, dear listener, I take you, to the weather."

Cecil flipped a switch and leaned back in his chair, grabbing his phone from his pocket. Nothing. Had he perhaps upset his Perfect Carlos somehow? He had not heard from him on this day, in fact he hadn't heard from him since the previous day around noon when the scientist had called to report some samples he had been testing back at his lab.

Perhaps, he thought, maybe he was still at the lab. Maybe he had found something really.... scientific. And maybe, just maybe, that thing had been keeping him busy. So busy that he hadn't even bothered to call or text. Not so much as a goodnight.

He took a sip of his, now cold, coffee before flipping the same switch back on and continuing with the news, blaming the unfortunate storm of recent on none other than Steve Carlsberg. He went on about yet another capturing of a dozen or so more faceless old women and all the while thinking about Carlos.

Once he had finished and said goodnight to the city he slipped his headphones down around his neck and stretched. He pulled his phone again from his pocket. He sighed and unlocked the screen, trying not to get his hopes up. The bright screen lit up and there, flashing at the top of the screen, a message! From Carlos! Cecil grinned and opened the long awaited message. It simply read:

DINNER?

Such a simple message, yet it got his heart racing. He decided not to question the perfect scientist as to why he hadn't messaged him in so long, and instead just replied with a:

WHERE? WHAT TIME?

He stood and slipped his coat on. Being winter, sure the days were still hot, but night time was ridiculously cold. Colder than usual. Maybe it was due to something scientific and Carlos would be able to explain it if he had bothered to ask. Or maybe from the sudden disappearance of the sun for the last 2 days. His phone sounded with a quite perfect voice, "Why do you keep recording me talk?" His text tone for Carlos obviously.

ARBY'S. 15 MINUTES. I LOVE YOU.

He hugged his phone tight. It had been almost 3 years and yet his heart still fluttered at anything that came from the perfect man. He stretched once more and shut the lights off, locking the studio door behind himself.  
It had only taken him a few minutes to walk to the Arby's since it wasn't too far from the studio. there seemed to be nobody there aside from the one person working. The radio host decided to stand outside and wait for his perfect boyfriend, leaning against the wall, he stared up at the lights just above the big red sign that glowed ARBY'S.

A few moments had passed before he had seen Carlos walking up from the direction of the lab, which was a little farther than the studio was, but in the opposite direction. He half smiled when he saw the radio host and pulled him into a quick hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch." he started. "I've been super swamped, i stayed at the lab all night studying bark from one of the trees outside the library." he laughed a little. "Still nothing interesting to report on that. Yet." he stated that last part with a hint of hope in his voice.

"It's fine." Cecil said with a smile, glad to know finally what had happened to his perfect haired scientist. At least it wasn't because he was hurt or something. "Shall we go inside?" He gestured to the door and leaned forwards, placing a light kiss on the coffee skinned man in front of him, relieving the wall of his weight.

They took to a booth by the window, all seating is by the window, and sat there for a moment in silence until the only person working bought them menus, mumbled something about angels and a man in a tan jacket carrying a deer skin briefcase, and walked away slowly, disappearing behind a door.

Cecil cleared his throat awkwardly and opened the menu, which only had 3 items on it anyways and he had only opened it as something to do. "So, know what you want?" He asked, looking over the items over, and over again, knowing he was going to get a wheat and wheat byproduct free sandwich like he did every time they came.

"The usual." He said simply while staring you the window looking at the strange lights reflecting off the glowing sign outside. He seem distracted. Almost, Cecil thought, unhappy. Cecil frowned and sighed, which had somehow managed to catch the gorgeous scientist's attention. "Something the matter?"

"Is something the matter with you?" The radio host asked worriedly. Carlos stared into Cecil's eyes for a moment before looking down at his hands.

"N-no. What makes you think that?" he muttered almost too low to be heard.

Cecil reached across the table and moved a single beautiful curl from his face before lifting his chin. "You know you can tell me anything." This made the man smile a little and he nodded.

"It's just.... I don't know..." He paused, soaking in the feeling of the other man stroking his cheek. "I feel like you think i'm boring..." his voice trailed off and he averted his gaze, pulling slightly away from the warm hand that was previously rested on his cheek.

"Boring?" Cecil laughed. "You, my dear, are anything but boring! In fact everything that comes out of your mouth is intriguing and beautiful." The scientist was now staring wide eyed at the tattooed radio host.

"But, you always complain about how all I ever talk about is science, and how I constantly forget to take take my shoes off in your house."

Cecil smiled awkwardly. "You sure do listen to everything I say in my broadcasts don't you?" He looked a little embarrassed.

"Obviously." He smiled sweetly. "I love you, silly."

"I love you too, and don't keep things like that to yourself," he grabbed the others hand. "You're perfect, and I will always think so." He said, lifting Carlos's hand and kissing it softly.

"Thanks Cecil." He couldn't help but grin at the amazing man he had fallen in love with a few years ago, and that love has never dwindled.

After being brought food they hadn't even ordered, whether it was because the man didn't care what they wanted or because he already knew what they wanted, or possibly even being told by a tall being who was neither man or woman named Erika, with a 'k', they took their leave of the Arby's and began walking in the direction of the slender radio host's home.

"You know, you don't have to walk me home." He halfheartedly protested, even though he cherished every second with the perfectly beautiful man and wouldn't trade a second of time with him for anything in the world.

"I know." He flashed his beautiful smile, showing his perfect teeth. So straight, so radiant. One of the many things Cecil loved about him. "I just wanted to be with you is all." Cecil's face lit up. They walked mostly in silence till they got to the darkened house.

"Well, this is my stop." Cecil stated awkwardly.

"Do you have to be so goofy every time I drop you off, Cecil?" The darker man smiled and placed a soft kiss on the radio host's lips. "Guess i'll be off then. I love you." He was about to turn away and walk home, but he felt a light tugging on his lab coat that caused him to stop.

"Stay the night."

\--------------------------------

Carlos plopped down on the beat up couch, that wit the fact that it sunk down so much, gave the impression that it was the spot in which Cecil spent all of his free time whether it be Reading or watching the television that was perfectly placed to be in perfect view of the spot. He decided to move over to the next cushion, which was defiantly more firm and suggested that Ceece didn't sit here nearly as much.

When Cecil came out from his room where he was changing, Carlos couldn't help but stare. He wore a ratty t-shirt that was obviously a size or 2 too big, and a pair of baggy sweat pants. How a man could look so beautiful in such relaxed and worn clothing astounded him and he made a mental note of it. Cecil could look good in anything.

"Did you want to borrow something to wear?" Cecil asked, running his hand through his hair and fixing the parts of his quite over sized t-shirt that got tucked into the top of his sweats. He did get dressed rather quickly.

He sat in his spot (he was right about that and glad he had moved) and sunk down about 2 or 3 inches into the cushion. He wrapped one arm around Carlos's shoulders.

"Maybe later." he said sweetly, snaking one arm behind the man's waist. He would much rather just spend a few moments holding the man and relaxing. Although doing so in his lab coat and jeans was a little uncomfortable, he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Whatever you like." Purred the radio host, placing a soft kiss on the scientist's cheek before laying his head on his shoulder and flipping on the TV. He turned on his Netflix and scrolled down to the documentary section, looking for something that his perfect Carlos might like.

Carlos watched as he quickly skimmed through the selections. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed the man wasn't even reading the titles, but he did know better, and the purple eye that sat on his forehead, not really a real physical eye, more of a glyph of sorts that seemed to float a fraction of an inch off of his beautiful pale skin. He wasn't quite sure how, but he knew that this eye helped him to do many things, including reading quickly. Sometimes even he knew things he hadn't even seen.

Carlos very much wanted to do some sort of testing on the eye, and also the radio host's tattoos that seem to move and even materialize into a sort of bunch of tentacles, or tendrils of some kind. The first time he had seen these tentacles he had asked if he could conduct an experiment or 2 on the appendages, but it almost seemed to offend the other man, so he dropped it just as quickly as he asked.

Cecil had clicked on something while Carlos wasn't paying too much attention, so he hadn't really gotten to see what it was until he hear a sleepy voice of a man and realizing he had put on A Science Odyssey: Mysteries of the Universe. He grinned and kissed Cecil's temple. Obviously his boyfriend knew him well, and he loved that. He pulled the man closer to him, realizing just how uncomfortable he really was.

"I think i'll take that change of clothes now." He laughed a little at himself. it hadn't been more than % minutes or so and he already wanted to get up. Cecil stood and grabbed the perfect haired scientist's hand leading him to the room, not even bothering to pause the documentary. Carlos scowled at this.

Cecil had released his hand as soon as they had walked into the room, leaving the dark skinned man in the doorway. "Sweats or shorts?" he asked, sifting through his drawers.

"Sweats." Carlos replied, looking around the room. Cecil had apparently redecorated. Pictures of Khoshekh and even of himself and Cecil hanging all over the walls. He smiled a little bit to himself, he was rather happy to see the pictures of the two of them spread out randomly across the walls. He had to admit that he himself had a few pictures of them around his own house, even a few on his desk at work.

Cecil happily skipped over and handed him a pair of sweats and an equally ratty t-shirt. "Need anything else babe?" He smiled one of his beautiful toothy smiles.

"A drink would be nice, got anything good?"

"Fruity, wine, or straight?"

"Surprise me." He returned and equally beautiful (or as Cecil saw it, a more beautiful and perfect one) smile before taking the clothes and shutting himself in the bathroom. He stripped himself of his work clothes, and after a moment could hear the clink of glasses coming from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, smiling to himself and got dressed quickly, making sure his shirt was untucked. The smelled like Cecil. they were obviously clean, yet the lingering smell of his amazing boyfriend clung to them.

He walked out of the bathroom, throwing the clothes he had taken off into Cecil's room and strode into the kitchen. He was greeted with a smiling Cecil holding a glass of something that looked obviously mixed and quite fruity. He took the glass and a small sip.

"Wow, that's strong." He commented, wrinkling his nose and the alcoholic taste. It was bitter, but also quite sweet. Cecil laughed.

"Well yeah, i thought it might be nice to just sit at home and drink for once. Really drink." Carlos held himself back from pointing out that if he really wanted to drink they would be taking shots or drinking some strong booze by itself. Instead he took another sip of the almost syrupy liquid, not even wanting to question what it was.

They made their way back to the couch, Cecil having already drank nearly half of the colorful drink in his cup, making Carlos feel a little light weight. He took a bigger drink. He couldn't put his finger on the tastes, but it seemed tropical.


End file.
